


Won Pig,Two Pig

by vonDasz



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i wrote this to procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonDasz/pseuds/vonDasz
Summary: From a post in tumblr by user erikahammerschmidt about a kid in grade school who approached her and said:"I won a pig." to which she answered:"I two a pig." and so on.Elsa,the newly crowned cool kid of the Oaken's ranch,winner of the horse-racing competition and the proud owner of Olaf the pig, gathered her courage to strike a conversation with her crush,Anna.Eh? What is Anna talking about? She two-ed a pig? Whu--? Where is this conversation heading to?An AU where Anna is a punny dork and Elsa is just so confused.





	

This was the day. She would tell the Anna how she felt about her. How she’s felt about her since the first day, when she had just transferred to this primary school and was too scared to enter the classroom. Anna had grinned widely at her, pulling her hand into the classroom, unhesitant, yet the cheerful girl hadn’t even know her name by then!

When Anna turned to look at her and say “Welcome to our school!”, her eyes crinkled at the corner from the wide smile stretching her cheeks, Elsa couldn’t help but fall for her.

(Though Elsa didn’t really think she’d know her name now since she tended to keep to herself and usually spent her lunch break in the library.)

She’d start smoothly, and tell Anna about the little piglet she’d won in the annual little festival at Oaken’s ranch where Kai worked, some ways out from the Arendelle city. It was impressive, especially since she won the pig—who she named Olaf—after surprisingly winning the horse-racing event. Cause all the other farm hands who also competed were years older than her, in middle and high schools. The nearest one to her age was Kristoff, but he’s two years older than her and he’d always won before with his horse Sven. But he didn’t win this time, she did. She’s one of the cool kids on the ranch now and she had Olaf the pig as a proof dammit! 

(Kristoff taught her to say ‘dammit’, cause he said cool, macho guys cuss and she really wanted to impress Anna. Elsa didn’t think Kai and Gerda would approve, but Kristoff said they didn’t have to know.)

Riiiing!

There went the bell! Elsa quickly cleared up her stuffs and shot out of the classroom to find Anna. They weren’t in the same class, but Elsa knew Anna would always sit under the big tree in the playground with her friends, Hans and Rapunzel.

(There’s a reason Elsa’s spot in the library is the seat by the big window facing the playground, after all. She suspected that the librarian, Miss Belle, might be on to her tactic cause she’s always doing this funny wiggling thing with her eyebrows whenever Elsa came in.)

Her eyes swept through the other kids in the playground, and sure enough, there was Anna writing furiously in her notebook. Alone. Hoboy, if it wasn’t Elsa’s lucky day! Elsa smiled; Anna must’ve been writing one of her songs again. Elsa knew Anna loved writing and singing her own songs.

(Elsa also loved it when she’s able to sneak around and listen to Anna sing, but she wouldn’t tell her just yet. She’d tell Anna about Olaf the pig, which she won by herself, and tell her casually that as much as she loved Olaf, she’d love it even more if she can listen to Anna’s singing.)

(Even more than anything, she loved Anna, she’d tell her that.)

Deep in her thoughts, when Elsa realised it, she was already standing in front of Anna. Anna’s (pretty!) eyes looked up straight into hers and all her carefully composed sentences she’d thought she’d say to Anna evaporated from her mind.

“Yes?”

(Oh God Annaistalkingtoheranswerheryoumoron–)

“I.. won a pig.”

The girl sitting in front of her frowned briefly, and answered:

“I two a pig?”

Huh? Why would Anna two a pig? What does two-ing a pig even mean?? Before Elsa was able to ask these questions, her mouth chose this time to run away from her brain’s verbal processing.

“I three a pig?”

Anna was smiling slightly at her now, as if she’s sharing some kind of joke Elsa wasn’t sure she understood.

“I four a pig.”

What’s she getting at, really? What’s going on—

“I five a pig.”

—but Elsa’s brain-to-mouth filter was failing wonderfully today.

"I six a pig.”

Elsa was so confused, but Anna grinned so happily up at her that she couldn’t help but went on with whatever baffling game this was.

“I seven a pig.”

At this Anna giggled for a few moments, stood up and whispered into Elsa’s ear.

“I _eight_ a pig.” Then Anna pulled herself away from Elsa–still chortling uncontrollably–to which Elsa couldn’t help but blinked her eyes several times, still unable to see what the joke was.

(She might or might not was just destroyed utterly by Anna’s recent physical proximity to her and how it felt to hear the wonderful voice whispering in her ear.)

Was she the butt of this joke? Did Anna just have fun at her expense?

( _'You know that’s not true,’_ her inner voice reasoned. And she had to admit in the two years she’d been here, she never once saw Anna being mean to anyone.)

Anna pecked her cheek lightly, her things gathered in her arms. 

“Thank you for cheering me up, Elsa,” Anna, lovely Anna said, looking right into Elsa’s bewildered eyes for a moment, and walked away.

Elsa stood stock still there, the sensation of Anna’s lips on her skin lingering even after the redhead disappeared from her sight.

 

‘ _She_ knows my name.’

 

‘She knows _my_ name.’

 

‘She knows my _name_.’

 

Despite the slight disappointment still pricking her pride for not being able to tell Anna how cool she was for winning Olaf the pig in the horse-racing competition, knowing that Anna actually knew her name sent Elsa half-walking, half-skipping back to class.

The weird looks she got from her classmates at the sight of the Ice Queen smiling for the rest of the day were regally ignored, for Anna knew her name. Therefore, today she was Elsa the Invincible, and nothing could bring her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was unedited,so feel free to point out any mistakes in it,or hmu at http://fvondazs.tumblr.com/ .Do send me any interesting prompts and I'll try to write it. Please comment and kudos :) !!


End file.
